La genèse d'un Dieu
by champix
Summary: Du massacre d'Ame à son accession au pouvoir, en passant par l'épisode Akatsuki, la vie du premier dirigeant du monde ninja à s'être autoproclamé 'Dieu'.


**Auteur : **champix

**Genre : **Drama / Action/Adventure et de la Tragedy dans les premiers chapitres.

**Rating :** M

**Pairings : **Aucun pour le moment

**Situation par rapport au manga : **Cette fic restera fidèle au manga jusqu'au chapitre 400 à peu près. Elle contiendra donc des **spoilers**.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**La genèse d'un Dieu**

_Chapitre 1_

Il faisait sombre, ce jour là, au village d'Ame. Des nuages lourds, d'un gris morne et froid, annonçaient la pluie drue, continue et pénétrante qui avait si bien donné son nom à la ville. Dans une rue obscure, flanquée de deux tours à l'architecture tordue de tuyaux et de tubes, une femme traînait son enfant par la main. Elle était mince et plutôt grande, avec des cheveux coupés courts et un visage banal, et était emmitouflée dans un manteau d'un gris usé, qui ne devait pas la protéger de grand-chose. Regardant le ciel d'un air craintif, elle dit à son enfant d'une voix pressée :

« Allez, viens ! On doit se dépêcher de rentrer avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais se mit tout de même à courir pour pouvoir suivre l'allure de sa mère. Il était encore petit, ne pouvant avoir plus de huit ans, et l'aspect le plus notable de son corps fluet était ses cheveux, longs et soyeux comme ceux d'une fille, qui s'arrêtaient à la base de son cou et retombaient à l'avant en une frange qui masquait la moitié de son visage. Alors qu'il trébuchait pour la troisième fois sur un rebord de trottoir qu'il ne pouvait voir, il apostropha sa mère d'une voix plaintive :

« Maman, quand pourrais-je enfin me débarrasser de cette maudite frange ? »

« Nagato ! Tu sais bien que personne ne doit voir ces yeux de malheur, » répondit-elle d'un ton où la peur du surnaturel se mêlait à la colère.

Cependant, sa voix se radoucit et elle ajouta :

« Comment s'est passé ton test ? »

« Plutôt bien. L'examinateur a dit que j'avais le potentiel nécessaire pour entrer à l'Académie. Par contre, il m'a demandé pourquoi je laissais mes cheveux me gêner. Je lui ai dis que j'étais aveugle. Alors, il a dit que ça serait difficile, que je devais être prêt à m'entraîner beaucoup plus dur que les autres. »

Cette fois ci, le visage de Miko s'éclaira d'un sourire, hésitant mais véritable.

« J'en parlerai avec ton père, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour te donner les moyens de t'entraîner. Peut-être… ce sera comme pour ton frère, » termina- t- elle d'une voix où perçait la fierté.

Nagato fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et sourit timidement.

Après ce bref échange, ils ne se parlèrent plus, ne se regardant même pas, car la présence de l'autre était à elle seule sûre et réconfortante. Ils avancèrent un instant ainsi, elle se dépêchant, tendue vers l'avant, lui allant d'un rythme irrégulier, accélérant quand il le fallait, sinon traînant, comme pour tester la solidité du lien qui les unissait. Ils allaient arriver à l'embranchement de leur rue (perpendiculaire à celle d'où ils venaient), quand Nagato sentit une soudaine agitation chez sa mère : sa main fut comme prise d'une violente convulsion, et elle se mit à courir, manquant faire tomber son fils dans son élan. Il courut un instant 

à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qui se passait, quand il l'entendit dire d'une voix rauque presque irréelle :

« Retires tes cheveux de ta figure. »

Il obtempéra immédiatement, les balayant en arrière comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, et la clarté se fit soudain sur son visage d'enfant.

Le corps d'un chûnin d'Ame gisait à quelques mètres de là, la chair du dos tranchée sur une ligne allant de l'omoplate gauche au rein droit, et ce, si profondément que l'on aurait pu voir le blanc de la colonne vertébrale si le sang ne s'échappait pas de la blessure à flots. En voyant le corps du jeune homme à l'agonie, la mère et l'enfant restèrent un instant immobiles, côte à côte, yeux grands ouverts et bouche légèrement entrouverte, le choc et les prémices de la douleur se lisant sur leurs visages. Puis, la mère se jeta en avant, serrant le corps dans ses bras de toute ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du ninja comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais rouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Le bruit de ses sanglots fut le seul à venir troubler le silence de la ville apparemment déserte.

L'enfant s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, comptant lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi grand frère était allongé par terre et pourquoi elle pleurait, mais toutes ces questions moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit sa mère se faire jeter à terre d'un violent coup de pied.

Un ninja d'Iwa était soudain derrière elle, une lueur de folie dans les yeux et un sourire malsain sur le visage, finissant d'extraire son tashi tâché de sang du sol dans lequel il s'était dissimulé par une technique Dôton. Un instant plus tard, la femme sentait le froid tranchant du sabre contre sa gorge nu. D'un geste tranquille, presque nonchalant, le ninja rassembla dans sa main la chevelure noire et lisse, puis tira dessus avec force pour relever sa proie. Il lui susurra alors d'une voix doucereuse :

« Tu sembles encore plus nulle que ton morveux… mais sans doute sauras- tu me distraire autrement ? »

A ces mots, Miko oublia sa prudence et dansun geste désespéré, se retourna pour gifler son agresseur de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci se baissa sans se départir de son sourire, attrapa son poignet, et presque négligemment, lui brisa le bras d'un coup de coude. Un premier cri de douleur retentit. Il y en aurait bien d'autres. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, Nagato regardait la scène en tremblant comme un petit animal qui a froid. Ce qu'il allait voir, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il y eut d'abord d'autres cris, se mêlant dans une dissonance affreuse à des craquements secs d'os qu'on casse, tels des brindilles de bois que l'on écrase de son pied. C'était une cacophonie macabre, où se côtoyaient la souffrance et le plaisir, l'excitation et l'abattement, la jouissance et le désespoir. Cette jouissance, c'était la joie sauvage qu'éprouvait l'agresseur, faisant jouer les articulations à contre-sens, frappant durement, frappant de toutes ses forces, frappant avec exaltation les membres fins et blancs de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que les os se fêlent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et se brisent devant ses coups.

Alors, quand il eut totalement anéanti sa victime, il glissa sa main sous le pull et le T-shirt, caressant la chair laiteuse dans un geste où toute tendresse était absente. De l'autre main, il déboutonna le jean, puis l'enleva ainsi que les sous-vêtements, dévoilant ses jambes fines et délicates. Il fit alors sa caresse plus insistante, embrassant possessivement la jeune femme, ses mains sur ses omoplates, ses bras passant entre ses bras et son corps, insérant son membre dans l'entrejambe de sa victime. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne résistait pas, d'ailleurs comment aurait elle pu, toute résistance ayant été anéantie ? Le meurtrier du fils avait aussi brisé la mère, encore plus complètement que s'il l'avait tuée. Il lui avait ravi ce qu'elle, une femme pauvre, avait de plus précieux : son fils adoré et son corps, le droit de disposer d'elle-même, ce que les hommes appelaient l'honneur. Silencieusement, elle pleurait.

Pendant une éternité, seuls les grognements de plaisir du ninja vinrent rompre le silence, étouffant le son plus doux des sanglots de désespoir de la jeune femme. Puis, une fois obtenu le plaisir qu'il recherchait, l'homme se releva lentement, savourant pleinement ces instants de délice. Il resta là un instant, dominant 

sa victime de toute sa hauteur et de son chakra agressif, la fixant de son regard méprisant. Puis, il cracha dans son visage en pleurs.

« A vot' tour les mecs ! », dit il alors à voix haute en lui tournant le dos. Puis, regardant sa montre :

« Vous avez cinq minutes. »

Alors, Nagato vit des ninjas se ruer de toute part sur la jeune femme encore à terre, essayant de toucher qui un sein, qui une fesse, s'agglutinant sur le corps sans défense comme des vautours sur un morceau de viande encore fraîche. C'était une espèce de ruée vers l'or, une sorte de foire à l'empoigne bestiale et sans pitié, chacun essayant de tirer le maximum de plaisir de ses rares contacts avec le corps nu et tremblant, pour jouir pleinement de ces cinq minutes de détente. Au milieu du brouhaha, des répartis vulgaires, ahanements et grands rire gras qui s'ensuivirent, on pouvait encore tout juste entendre les sanglots et les soupirs de la femme. Nagato ne put retenir ses nausées. Il vomit dans le caniveau.

Dans tout ce vacarme, la sonnerie du talkie walkie du chef aurait du passer inaperçue. Pourtant, quelques secondes après qu'elle eut commencé, les ninjas se figèrent, certains s'arrêtant en pleine pénétration, d'autres enlevant précipitamment leurs mains du corps de Miko, tous se taisant, attendant d'apprendre ce qui se passait. Dans un silence de mort, le chef colla l'appareil à son oreille, écouta d'un air un peu ennuyé, puis siffla dedans d'une voix irritée :

« Quoi, encore ? Vous nous aviez pourtant certifié que toute résistance était anéantie et que la ville était entre nos mains ! »

La réponse n'avait pas du être agréable, car la bouche du chef se tordit d'une grimace de colère.

« Bon, on fonce leur porter assistance, on sera là dans cinq minutes, » répondit-il en forçant sa voix à rester calme. Pendant un instant, la question qui suivit eut l'air de l'énerver, puis il sembla prendre le parti de s'en amuser :

« Oui, ça… Je laisse toujours mes hommes se payer du bon temps quand l'occasion se présente. »

Pendant que Nagato serrait son poing de souffrance et de rage impuissante, les ninjas s'empressèrent d'étouffer ce qui aurait été un éclat de rire unanime, bruyant et vulgaire.

Le chef écouta le reste d'un air serein puis mit fin à la conversation :

« Bien, nous arrivons, » dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Il raccrocha, rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers ses hommes, leur adressant alors la parole d'une voix qui était à nouveau celle d'un chef militaire, sèche et n'admettant aucune contestation :

« Des ninjas d'Ame, qui s'étaient dissimulés pour échapper à nos patrouilles, ont pris nos troupes à revers dans le secteur Nord- Est. Nous allons prêter main forte à nos alliés en difficulté. »

Une fugace lueur, comme un rayon de soleil à travers les nuages, éclaira alors le regard vide de Nagato, tandis qu'il reprenait espoir : oui, c'était fini maintenant, les ennemis allaient s'en aller, et sa mère était en vie. Il pourrait encore parler avec elle, rire avec elle, ou simplement être auprès d'elle, sentant sa présence chaude et rassurante contre lui, cette présence qui soutenait l'univers tranquille et sûr dans lequel il avait évolué jusqu'à présent. Un instant revigoré, il releva la tête.

Le sabre du chef fendit l'air en un arc parfait, tranchant le torse de la jeune femme sur une ligne quasiment verticale allant de l'intérieur de se sa cuisse droite à la base de son cou. Le buste dénudé se courba vers l'arrière sous la force du coup tandis que des flots de sang s'échappaient de la blessure en un rideau rouge, éclaboussant la veste verte du ninja de gouttelettes écarlates, coulant le long du court sabre comme un ruisseau emportant en ses flots les derniers instants de Miko. Avec un bruit mat, son dos chaud et tremblant fit violemment connaissance avec le froid et dur tarmac. Les bras le long du corps, les yeux 

tournés vers le ciel, la vie s'éteignait dans son regard. Le liquide vital continuait de s'échapper, entraînant un peu d'écume écarlate dans son sillage, ruisselant sur la peau de nacre, formant une flaque d'un rouge profond autour du torse de la jeune femme. Peu à peu, la source se tarissait.

« Ne laissez jamais de victimes vivantes, expliqua le chef à ses hommes, ça peut poser des problèmes après. » Pour appuyer son discours, il lâcha un peu de sa salive au dessus du visage déjà pâle de la mourante.

Puis, sans un mot, ils s'en allèrent, courant si vite que le regard de Nagato avait peine à les suivre, et disparurent après quelques tournants. Nagato se leva. Tremblant, titubant, il avança jusqu'au corps sans vie de sa mère, s'agenouilla lourdement à ses côtés et se pencha au dessus d'elle, de sorte que son visage pâle et tremblant se retrouvât au dessus de celui de la défunte. Il se mit à pleurer, les larmes venant toutes seules, ses yeux éteints et vides plongés dans ceux de sa mère où l'étincelle de la vie avait cessé de briller. Elles tombaient, nombreuses, tandis que son torse petit et maigre s'agitait de violents soubresauts de désespoir.

Puis, ses larmes ne furent plus la seule eau à venir mouiller le visage de sa mère. Doucement, progressivement, la pluie commençait à tomber.

Ses nombreuses gouttes descendaient en glissant les façades verticales des tours, suivaient les courbures alambiquées des tuyaux de zinc jusqu'à ce que celles-ci les mènent juste au dessus du sol, se rassemblaient en une sphère parfaite, puis se détachaient de leur support métallique, pour être instantanément remplacées par d'autres. Elles tombaient lentement, flottant un instant dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol avec un plic qui se fondait dans la masse. Dans un martèlement aveugle et sourd, l'eau frappait le zinc, l'attaquant de son acide hérité à l'usine, le polissant sans relâche, si bien que quand le soleil pour un bref instant éclairerait la ville, ces halos tentaculaires de tubes brilleraient comme la lame aiguisée d'un katana.

L'eau polluée se mêlait aux larmes de Nagato, se mêlait au sang de sa mère morte, l'emportant dans le caniveau puis dans l'égout, tel la vie de sa propriétaire emportée dans l'oubli. Pour Nagato, tout n'était plus qu'un brouillard terne et flou : ce temps effaçait les couleurs et les formes, et dans la ville silencieuse, tout lui semblait du gris des nuages.

Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait plus à rien ; à peine sentait-il le froid de ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient au corps tandis qu'il errait sans but à travers la ville, tournant à des coins de rue, longeant des murs, traversant des routes. Dans l'état de choc où il se trouvait, ses pas le menèrent assez rapidement à l'endroit, qui dans les brumes ténébreuses de son inconscient, portait encore le nom d'abri : la maison, où, ce matin encore, il vivait paisiblement avec ses parents et sa sœur.

La façade grise de la tour qui lui servait de maison se dressa soudain devant lui, l'écrasant de toute sa hauteur, mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Ignorant semblablement le vestibule, tout juste conscient de traverser l'étroite dalle de béton peinte en damier, il commença l'ascension de l'interminable escalier en colimaçon, se tenant à la rambarde de rouille forgée de sa main droite tandis que la gauche prenait appuis sur le mur blanc et sa peinture écaillée. Comme dans un rêve, il avançait et avançait, ne se souciant de rien, ignorant jusqu'aux cadavres sur lesquels, pourtant, il trébuchait et tombait. Il y en avait là pour tous les goûts : ninjas d'Iwa, d'Ame et civils gisant les uns sur les autres en un effroyable amoncellement de corps, de tripes et de sang. Son cerveau anesthésié ne put ni analyser la situation, ni en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient et qui, pourtant, le concernaient.

La scène qui l'accueillit dans son appartement lui fit donc l'effet d'un coup de poing, quand, après avoir traversé dans sa longueur la pièce rectangulaire et vide qui servait d'entrée, il déboucha dans la cuisine : les origamis de sa sœur n'ornaient plus la nappe à carrés jaunes et verts, ils gisaient au pied de la table, renversés, piétinés. Au fond à droite, dans le coin qui servait de salon, des bouteilles vides, des verres et des morceaux de verre brisé jonchaient la moquette beige. Le minibar, un caisson de bois vissé au mur, était vide et sa porte était grande ouverte. Il y avait des hommes, des ninjas assis au beau milieu de tout ce 

désordre dont ils ne se souciaient guère, d'ailleurs, tant ils étaient occupés à s'avaler des verres à la douzaine.

Ils étaient tous dans un état d'ivresse avancé, cependant celui qui avait monté la garde à la porte était resté assez sobre pour réagir dès l'entrée de Nagato, le maintenant d'une poigne assez vigilante pour que toute fuite soit impossible.

Konan gisait au milieu d'eux tel un agneau jeté parmi les loups, ses cheveux défaits, ses jambes nus, sa culotte par terre à côté d'elle, portant seulement une robe de chambre d'une fine toile blanche à travers laquelle ses formes ne se voyaient pas encore. Son corps et son visage portaient encore la trace de toutes les souffrances que les ninjas ivres avaient trouvées plaisant de lui faire subir. Nagato vit clairement deux hommes reboutonner leur pantalon.

Il croyait confusément que plus rien ne saurait désormais le choquer, pourtant à cette vue, il sentit ses muscles se contracter en de douloureux spasmes de dégoût, tandis que le peu qui restait dans son estomac remontait rapidement son œsophage. Le ninja, surpris, resserra brusquement sa prise, lui arrachant un cri. C'est ce cri qui réussit finalement à lui attirer l'attention des soûlards : ils se retournèrent, délaissant Konan et leurs verres et le fixèrent de leurs regards abêtis par l'alcool.

L'un d'eux parla : « Hé, le mioche, on s'est déjà occupés de ta copine, là, mais si tu le veux tant que ça, y'en a aussi pour toi ! »

Là-dessus, tous s'esclaffèrent en de grands élans de rire qui les plièrent en deux au dessus de leurs verres.

Cependant, la sentinelle ne semblait pas participer à l'hilarité générale : « Nous ne devrions pas rester ici plus longtemps, dit- elle d'une voix où perçait la colère, le code stipule que les ninjas doivent toujours rester en état de combattre. » Le mécontentement se lisait sur son visage.

Ses camarades semblèrent un instant frappés de stupeur, et leurs visages prirent une expression hébétée qui reflétait particulièrement bien leur stupidité. Cependant, ils se ressaisirent vite :

« T'as raison, mec, la boisse d'ici est dégueulasse ; on va essayer ailleurs. »

Ce fut un nouvel accès d'hilarité. La sentinelle ne put rien faire, et fut entraînée par ses camarades tandis qu'ils claquaient la porte, ouvraient celle d'en face et se précipitaient à l'intérieur avec une expression avide.

Il y eut alors des cris, des coups et le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'effondre ; puis des tintements de verre brisé mêlés à des gémissements de femme. Ces bruits étaient étouffés par les deux murs qui les séparaient de Nagato et Konan, mais ils restaient parfaitement audibles pour une oreille attentive. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne pleurait, Konan était assise contre le mur, son regard fixé droit devant, sur la peinture s'écaillant, ne semblant pas la voir ; quant à Nagato, il restait de marbre.

« Où est Père ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde tandis qu'il parcourait l'appartement à sa recherche.

« Nagato, je suis désolée, ils l'ont…, » commença Konan, mais c'était inutile : son frère s'était arrêté net sur le pas de la chambre, et fixait le cadavre mutilé en tremblant légèrement.

La tête avait été séparée du corps, et le sang qui s'en était écoulé avait teint le matelas de Nagato en rouge bordeaux. Le visage était déjà blême et le corps déjà froid ; le sang avait fini de couler et la chair à l'endroit de la blessure avait viré à un violet peu ragoûtant.

Il resta un instant ainsi, immobile, regardant son père avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, contre le mur du salon, face à la fenêtre. La tête appuyée contre le mur, il regardait la ville sans la voir, plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

Il ne pleurait pas, non, il était au-delà des larmes ; ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas la douleur de perdre un être cher, mais l'absence la plus totale, le manque le plus cruel d'espoir, celui qui poussait les miséreux à s'étendre, un beau jour, à même le trottoir, et à se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil éternel de la mort.

C'est ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait, lui aussi, si, à ce moment là, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte. Sur l'instant, il crut que c'était encore un ninja, puis il aperçut la frêle silhouette et reconnut Yahiko. C'était déjà une surprise de le savoir en vie, mais ce qui frappa Nagato le plus, ce fut son visage livide et en sueur, ses yeux grands ouverts, son expression de haine. Sa voix ne trembla pas quand il dit à Nagato : « Viens, on ne peut pas rester ici. On doit partir, vite et loin. » Sa main était tendue. Nagato la prit. Les ninjas étaient fort occupés à piller, violer et ripailler, et les trois mômes n'eurent aucun mal à s'échapper de l'immeuble, traverser les rues désertes et atteindre la périphérie de la ville, d'où ils franchirent les portes non gardées, gagnèrent la campagne et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

--

Non loin de là, derrière les collines herbues entourant la ville, se tenait Hanzou, perché sur son invocation favorite tandis que derrière lui s'affairait son armée, des centaines de shinobis aiguisant des armes, étudiants des cartes ou observant la ville ; une masse grouillante de vie en attendant la mort. Devant lui, on avait étendu une carte détaillée des tuyaux et tunnels qui parcouraient la ville, sous terre comme dans les airs, s'enroulant, longeant, traversant même les tours comme autant de serpents. Il la lisait soigneusement tandis que, bouillonnant d'impatience, il comptait les secondes le séparant de l'attaque.

Finalement, il jeta un dernier regard à la ville à travers sa longue vue, et se laissa aller à esquisser un sourire en constatant que ses ennemis avaient abandonné toute prudence pour s'adonner sans réserve aux joies des vainqueurs.

« Quels lourdauds, ces ninjas d'Iwa, » lui fit remarquer son aide de camp. « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop sûr de sa supériorité en tant que grande puissance. » Ils ne se donnent même pas la peine de respecter les règles les plus élémentaires du Code Ninja ! »

« Justement, tout cela, ils ne le savent pas encore, répliqua Hanzou, mais il est de notre de devoir de leur inculquer cette leçon. Prévenez nos alliés de Konoha. L'attaque, c'est maintenant. »

L'armée chemina lentement, descendant la colline et traversant la plaine jusqu'aux entrées secrètes qui débouchaient ici, à quelques kilomètres des portes de la ville, pour finalement s'y enfoncer, se bousculant, comme autant de fourmis rentrant au bercail.

Une à une, les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent. Les shinobis d'Iwa tombaient comme des mouches. La mort les surprit au milieu de leur ruine et de leur décadence, pendant un dernier verre de vin ou dans les bras non consentant de leurs victimes innocentes. Leurs corps vinrent grossir les piles de cadavre, rejoignant en cette masse informe et anonyme ceux de leurs victimes et ceux, moins nombreux, de leurs agresseurs. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

* * *

Ceci est ma première fic sur , mais ne soyez pas indulgents. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con.

Par contre, les reviews, c'est toujours sympa ;)

**champix**


End file.
